Scattered Puzzle Pieces
by Nocturnal Lane
Summary: Non-chronological-and-chaotic jumble, yet memorable. These are our scattered puzzle pieces. Response to Ninja-chan's "101 Drabbles" challenge in Luna. Tsuna/You
1. Happy

**Author's Notes:**

Hello again~!This new drabble collection is a response to Ninja-chan's "101 Drabbles" challenge in Luna.

It will be updated around once every two weeks, so enjoy! =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Happy~<strong>

_The best memories I have…_

On times like these, when Lambo and I-pin would run around the house…

…when Gokudera would blow things up…

…when Hibari would suddenly pop out of nowhere…

…when Tsuna's mother would cook dinner…

…when her son would secretly intertwine his finger with yours.

On times like these, you were happy.

…_are memories of you._


	2. Smile

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you, dawn08, for faving this drabble collection, even though it only had 1 drabble TTwTT

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Smile~<strong>

_You never see me…_

As a human being, there were moments when you were extremely sad, moments when you were excited beyond imagination, moments when you just wanted to break down and cry.

But, no matter what you were feeling earlier, the moment you saw him, everything became better. And you smiled.

Even though it hurt.

…_but I always see you._


	3. Don't Go

**Author's Notes:**

Many, many thanks to SweetzJunkie for reviewing =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Don't Go~<strong>

_Do you know the feelings…_

You were supposed to be the strong supportive wife everyone expected you to be.

You were supposed to be obedient and wait for him to come home.

But, why is it that each time he took a step out of the house, all you wanted to do was scream 'don't go'?

…_of those who wait?_


	4. Frustrated

**Author's Notes: **

Thank you so much, Life. Is. A. Ray. Of. Sunshine (sorry, I had to type it with spaces, otherwise I can't type your username), for reviewing, .. =D Now, onwards~!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Frustrated~<strong>

_How did you manage to…_

You were trying, mustering all of your willpower to keep your eyes from wandering away from the textbook you were supposed to read.

It was futile.

The moment he and his loud friends had stepped into the library, your concentration instantly vanished.

And not due to his loud friends.

…_steal my heart so easily?_


	5. Story

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reviewing again, Life. Is. A. Ray. Of. Sunshine~ =D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>~Story~<strong>

_Thank you for teaching me…_

Tsuna was neither a knight in shining armor nor a prince on a white steed.

He wouldn't be the one to visit Rapunzel or revive Snow White.

He wasn't a fictional character invented for a silly fairy tale.

But, like them, he was unreachable.

…_that there are no happy endings._


	6. Empty Threat

** Author's Notes:**

Aaaand, here's the next update =)

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Empty Threat~<strong>

_The words that you speak…_

"Why are you still here? Why! I told you, you could get hurt! Why don't you understand? Why won't you listen to me!"

"…It's not that I don't listen or understand," your hand trailed up his face, smoothing out the creases between his eyebrows, your smile turning into a grin, "I just believe that you'll protect me."

…_are always meaningful to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Ending:<strong>

"…I mean, Gokudera follows you everywhere, and Yamamoto is beside you most of the time. The elder Sasagawa will be there too, so what should I be afraid of?"

…Why did he feel like you weren't relying on him at all?


	7. Flower

**Author's Notes:**

I apologize for my sudden disappearance… Details of the reason can be found on my profile.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Flower~<strong>

_These plastic petals…_

There they were again. The wrinkled eyebrows. The awkward shuffling. The drawn out laughter.

"Why wouldn't I be OK?" The edges of his upper lip curled up as he said the word, hoping to reassure you that, indeed, nothing was wrong.

"…OK then…"

_…resemble your smile._


	8. Fear

**Author's Notes:**

I'm alive! Thanks to all my readers and supporters, I am officially back on track :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Fear~<strong>

_It is the absence of your fear…_

Despite everything, you _do _wait, sitting quietly with your back facing the windows to keep yourself from glancing outside every five seconds.

And at times like these you remember Tsuna's motivation—his determination to fight. Through his eyes, you knew that he was prepared to die for the sake of his loved ones. The expression came naturally to him. He meant for it to be reassuring.

He didn't know that it terrified you.

_…__that I fear the most._


End file.
